Entre deux Aubes
by Brownys
Summary: Dans un monde sans Voldemort, les Sorciers pensaient trouver la paix. Mais les vampires, trahis, se vengent et une nouvelle guerre éclate. L'espoir s'étiole, l'amour semble illusoire... Y auratil encore un héro pour aidé l'humanité ?


**Disclaimer** Bon, on connaît tous la rengaine : Aucun profit, aucune gloire, un gros rien. Vie cruelle. Tout appartient à Rowling, l'espère de petite veinarde. Moi, j'ai que l'intrigue. Peut-être n'ai-je pas tout perdu ?**  
Titre **: Entre deux Aubes  
**Auteur** : Brownys  
**Genre **: UA (Univers Alternatif)  
**Rating **: M  
**Couple** : HP/DM  
**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient du yaoi. Et peut-être quelques traces d'arachides. Vous êtes prévenus.

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Entre deux Aubes**_

_**Prologue**_

Il y a des évènements qu'on ne peut contrôler, d'autres que l'on souhaite. Des situations qu'on ne prévoyait pas, parfois, mais il y également ces situations où nous ne sommes que simple spectateurs, condamnés à regarder se dérouler l'action, sans interagir.

Le monde magique était plongé dans un de ces évènements, il y tourbillonnait, n'ayant d'autre choix que de se laisser aller dans le courant des évènements, des changements. Et que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Sorti d'une guerre contre Voldemort, une autre se présentait à sa porte... Une guerre à laquelle il n'était pas préparé, une guerre sans héro, le seul pouvant les aider ayant disparut. Une guerre contre les vampires.

Alliés de Voldemort au début et de l'Ordre à la fin, les vampires avaient demandés de la reconnaissance, en récompense de leur aide décisive. Et si le Ministère avait répondu oui pendant la guerre, après, il avait fait preuve d'une trop grande retenue que pour satisfaire les immortels.  
Ceux-ci avaient essayés de se faire entendre, de faire bouger les choses. Les politiciens n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Les vampires, comme tout autres êtres ténébreux, n'avaient aucun droit dans le monde civilisé qui se rebâtissait peu à peu. On n'incluait pas des monstres parmi des hommes!  
C'était du moins les paroles circulant entre vampire. Vexés, offensés par le comportement des moins reconnaissants du monde sorcier, ils ne tardèrent pas à réagir contre eux.  
Dans les rues, on ne tarda pas à découvrir au petit matin des corps gisant, inertes, sur les routes pavées, vidés de leur sang. Exclusivement des gens influents, des gens qui avaient refusés de reconnaître qu'une race d'êtres dite « malfaisante » les avait sauvée d'une catastrophe.

Bien entendu, les sorciers ripostèrent, organisant des séances de tueries le jour. Ils n'hésitaient pas à enflammer tous les repaires connus pendant leur sommeil, déclarant ainsi une guerre qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin.

Les cadavres qui avaient servis à nourrir les immortels ne tardèrent pas à se multiplier, ceux-ci semblant devenir de plus en plus nombreux malgré l'immolation de leurs lieux de repos. Du meurtre des sorciers, les vampires passèrent aux Moldus. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter, les sorciers paniquait de plus en plus.

Rien.

Rien sauf les anges. Cachés parmi les mortels, semblable à eux en tout point, ils étaient envoyés sur terre et sommeillaient au fond de leur porteur, jusqu'à celui-ci meurt. Ils voyageaient ainsi de corps en corps, attendant qu'un évènement grave se produise pour être réveillé. Une guerre contre les vampires semblait être l'évènement idéal.

Ces êtres célestes, l'unique arme contre les immortels, furent déployés dans l'espoir de mettre fin au carnage incessant. Les vampires s'organisèrent alors et se mirent à tuer ceux qu'ils trouvaient et n'étaient pas encore transformés. Quant à ceux qui l'étaient... Une trentaine de vampire en venaient péniblement à bout. La tâche ne leur était pourtant pas plus aisée pour détruire ceux qui étaient toujours endormis. La seule façon de les détecter était de trouver leur marque : Une tache de naissance bien distincte. Une tache qui pouvait se trouver n'importe où sur le corps du porteur.

Pour les vampires, il était primordial de la trouver, si quelques soupçons étaient portés sur un mortel. Réveillé par un chant céleste indétectable pour une oreille humaine, il était alors trop tard pour détruire le porteur de l'ange si la mélodie avait été entendu, celui-ci étant déjà en phase d'éveil et donc pratiquement indestructible. De ce fait, trop occupé à éliminer les anges, les vampires n'eurent plus le temps de s'occuper des Moldus, leur laissant ainsi une paix relative.

Cette guerre semblait pourtant vouée à un seul aboutissement : l'extermination d'un des clans...

**-------**

_**Bon, alors, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que les petits et nobles lecteurs pensent de tout ça. Si cette fic est voué à un cuisant et vil échec, ou alors à une gloire éternelle remplit de richesse et de prospérité… Tout en restant bien évidemment dans l'esprit que je ne reçois pas un rond.**_

_**D**_

_**Allez, une petite review pour Brownys**_


End file.
